Temptation relived
by sheltie
Summary: Moze is upset with her Ned situation. Will someone help her get through it? Complete


**Temptation Relieved**

**By: Sheltie**

_Don't own Ned's Declassified_

Moze glared at the couple seething with rage

"You've got to get over it Moze it's been four months" Cookie whispered to her

Moze ignored her friend and continued to glare now clenching and unclenching her fists trying to control her anger. Cookie sighed as he put his arm around his girlfriend, Lisa Zemo and walked away. Moze watched them walk away then turned her eyes back at the couple, but found that they weren't where she last saw them. She muttered something about probably making out and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"A bit jumpy today Moze?" Ned said

Moze turned to see her best friend and secret love smiling at her.

She smiled back, "You just caught me off guard that's all"

"Right, whatever, are you ready to go?" Ned asked

"Sure let's" Moze said smiling and taking Ned's arm

Ned and Moze walked home everyday from school even though it was out of the way this gave them time to talk about their day and for Moze to have some alone time with Ned.

"So what's got you so distracted today?" Ned asked

"What are you talking about?" Moze asked surprised by Ned's question

"Come on Moze we've been friends for too long for you to try to pull off the ignorance act on me" Ned said smiling at her

_If you keep smiling like that at me I won't be responsible for my actions_ Moze thought

"Moze, hello, Earth to Moze" Ned said waving his hand in front of her face making jump for the second time today

"Oh, sorry Ned I kinda spaced out" Moze said shaking her head

"That's alright, I think I know what's wrong with you?" Ned said smirking

"Y-you do?" Moze said nervously

"Yes I do now let me see," Ned said tapping his chin, "I've got it, you have a crush on someone, but who?"

_How in the world did he know?!_ Moze thought

Ned smiled as they kept walking

"Y-you're way o-off N-Ned" Moze stuttered

"Am I?" Ned said staring directly at her

Moze didn't say a thing hoping that Ned was joking, but she saw that spark in his eye that meant he was serious.

"Fine, I have a crush on someone, but they don't even notice me like I want" Moze said deciding to get over with and still keep her secret hidden

"I didn't think you'd crack so easily Moze" Ned said putting a comforting arm around her

"You know I can't resist you when you look so cute" Moze said in a flirting kind of tone

"Well I can't help it if I'm so irresistible" Ned said cockily

"Yeah, whatever" Moze said rolling her eyes

"So about your crush why in the world would the guy not like you?" Ned asked seriously

"I'm not his type" Moze said hoping that would end it

"Come on Moze who in their right mind not want to be with, really?" Ned said looking her up and down

_He better stop looking at me like that or I definitely won't be responsible for my actions_ Moze thought

Ned however was still looking at Moze appreciatively without even knowing how it was making her feel inside. Finally Moze had to stop it before she tackle him to the ground and do things to him that she'd only imagined.

"Ned stop looking at me like that you're creeping me out" she said though she was lying

"Sorry Moze, but you're not hard on the eyes" Ned said smiling

Moze let out a nervous smile

"Come on we're nearly home and I have a sandwich with my name on it" Ned said speeding up

Moze sighed and rolled her eyes as she ran to catch up to her him

--

When they got to Ned's house Ned went straight to the fridge and grabbed the sandwich he craved and grabbed another sandwich for Moze.

"Here you are Moze a Ned special just for you" Ned said handing her the sandwich

"Thanks Ned I didn't know you'd make one for me" Moze said surprised

Ned just shrugged, "why wouldn't I? You're my best friend and the only one I'd make a sandwich for"

"Really?"

"Of course Moze" Ned said smiling

Moze smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. She knew Ned wasn't a cook of any kind, but he could make the best sandwiches she's ever had. She savored each bite because Ned always put so much time and effort into it.

"I can see that you're enjoying yourself" Ned said smirking

"What?"

"You moaned" Ned said

"I did not"

"Oh yes, you did, you always do that" Ned said smiling

Moze blushed at this

"Have I ever told you that you look so cute when you blush" Ned flirted

"N-no you haven't" Moze said blushing even more

"Well then, you look _very_ cute when you blush" Ned said still flirting

Moze didn't know what was going on and why Ned was flirting with her when he had a girlfriend

"Ned I'm not sure Suzie would appreciate you flirting with me" Moze said when she found her voice

"Suzie? Why should I worry about her?" Ned asked inching closer to Moze

"W-w-w-well she's your girlfriend" Moze said moving away from Ned

"Moze, Moze you don't have to worry about her any more" he said moving closer

"But how?" Moze said finally as she was up against the armrest

"We broke up" Ned said simply

"But I saw you two kissing and stuff" Moze said shocked

"Yeah well, Suzie wanted a romantic good-bye or something like that I don't really know why I had a crush on her in the first" Ned said shaking his head

Moze tried to sort through all this, but it was hard to when the boy you've pined for is just inches away.

Ned smirked and leaned down capturing Moze's lips with great precision that he didn't give her time to react. When he pulled away her eyes were still closed and lips pursed trying desperately to hold on to the moment.

"Ned" she whimpered

Ned smirked and captured her lips again

--

After a heavy make-out session the two were doing their homework well, Moze was doing her homework and Ned was blowing in her ear and being very distracting.

"Ned must you do this?" Moze groaned as he rubbed his hand on her thigh

"Ah, come on Moze this is new and exciting and you know how I am when I find something new" Ned whispered in her ear making her shiver

"Yes I know, but we've got to get our homework done" Moze whispered back

"No, you want to get your homework done _I_ want to do _this_" Ned said as he started to make a trail of kisses on Moze's neck making her shiver again

"N-N-Ned y-y-you got t-to st-stop now" Moze stuttered as she pushed Ned's hand off her thigh

"Why, I can tell you're enjoying it" Ned smirked as he put his hand on her thigh again

_Can't let Ned distract me even after that amazing make out session we had _Moze thought

_**Just give in you know you wanna **_a voice said

_No, there is no way I'm giving in I'm strong, I can ignore it_ Moze thought

_**Yeah right, I can see your resolve slowly crumble, why don't you do us both a favor and give in**_ the voice said

_No!_

_**Yes!**_

_No!_

_**Yes!**_

_No!_

_**Yes!**_

The internal battle raged within Moze and Ned watched on finding quite amusing that he had to put his fist in his mouth to stop from laughing.

Moze turned to Ned glaring at him, but all that did was release the laughter that he held back.

"It's not funny Ned" Moze huffed

"Come on, Moze it's kinda funny I've never seen you like this" Ned said smirking

Moze huff and tried to get back to her work, but was too distracted by the thoughts of what she and Ned could be doing to get any work done.

"Urgh"

"What is it Moze?" Ned asked smiling slyly

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

"What did _I_ do?" Ned asked confused

"You, you-" Moze didn't finish her sentence because she decided to take action. She tackled Ned making them both fall off the couch and land on the floor. Moze looked into Ned's blue eyes and gave in.

**End**

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know R&R**


End file.
